Constitution of Petorio
Please note that this is a direct copy of the constitution written on Petorio's official website. It is not the official document, as it has been "wikified". = Constitution of the Republic of Petorio = Chapter 1: Basic Info The citizens of the great nation of Petorio are all humans with equal rights protected under this constitution dated 2008. Article 1: State People # Citizens become that title if they are born in the nation or a territory of the nation. Also if they are naturalized. # The official languages are English and Spanish | May 10, 2009: and Petorian. Article 2: State Form # This nation is sovereign from the United States of America as of September 26, 2008. # This constitution is the absolute supreme rule of Petorio. In the future, if any rules of it are broken by a government official, he/she shall be tried for committing an unconstitutional act. Article 3: Symbols, Capital, etc. # The national colors are red, white, and black. The national flag can be changed over time, but must have these colors in it. Any other national symbols can be made up in the future. # The national motto is "Libere del rey, Petorio es fuerte." # The nation's capital will be located in Palmyra Creek, Keystone Territory. Chapter 2: Objectives Please note, these are 2008 issues. # This nation promotes, but does not necessarily have, the following: ## civil rights and fair justice ## free health care ## welfare options for non-wealthy people ## preservation and development of national culture ## preservation of historical and national landmarks ## environmental protection ## equal treatment to minorities Article 4: Security # Petorio works towards world peace and tries to prevent war. # Civil war shall not be tolerated. # Police forces shall protect against crime. Chapter 3: Government Article 5: Elections # Every two years, a national election occurs to appoint a leader, the president. # Only citizens of Petorio can vote in elections. Their vote shall be private, fair, and equal. # The leader shall not abuse his power. Article 6: National Powers # The following matters are given to the government to act upon: ## national defense ## economic regulations ## infrastructure ## taxation ## law ## education ## foreign relations Article 7: Law # Every criminal has the right to trial by jury. # Only judges have final rule to a criminals fate; it must be a fair one. # Suspects shall be questioned, and only arrested if they are proven to be criminals. Chapter 4: Rights and Freedoms of Citizens Article 8: Rights and Freedoms # Every citizen has the right to: ## fair and speedy trial in court ## be treated equally by peers and governments ## freedoms of… ## religion ## expression ## speech ## recreation ## actions (with some legal restrictions) Article 9: Labor Laws # Slavery is strictly prohibited. # Every citizen has freedom of profession, meaning: ## citizens can freely choose their occupation. ## citizens can freely choose their place of work and how they work. ## no citizen shall be forced to work. Chapter 5: Others Article 10: Other # The president can approve or deny laws put forth by the Parliament. # the Parliament is a law making house made up of 10 members and representatives from provinces and territories. 5 in the Senate and 5 in the House of Commons Signatures By signing, I approve of the constitution of Petorio. Kalvin Koolidge, Barry Ortiz, Drake Splinter, Jimmy Vancini, Amy Koolidge, Sebastian Russo = Edits = If the government of Petorio feels that the original constitution was vague, they may edit it. Edits may only occur four times a year. Chapter 6: Military Article 11: General Regulations # At the age of 16, male or female citizens of Petorio may wish to register with the Petorian Armed Forces in the Army, Navy, or Border Patrol. # Only citizens of Petorio can register. In times of war, any registered citizens must be deployed. # Any and all declarations of war must be approved by the Security Council of Grand Unified Micronational. Chapter 7: Government (pt. 2) Article 12: Wrongdoing # If a president, governor, mayor, or representative in Parliament is accused of any wrongdoing, they have the right to trial by jury. # If they are found innocent by 3/4 or more of the jury, they will resume their term in office. # If they are found guilty by 3/4 or more of the jury, they will be succeeded by their vice president. If a mayor or governor is found guilty, a special election will occur. Article 13: Succession # Following the victory in an election, a president, governor, mayor, or representative must be inaugurated within five days. # When a leader is inaugurated, they must take an oath of office. The oath of office goes as follows: ## President - "I, (president-elect), do faithfully swear that I will protect and serve truly the people of Petorio and the constitution of Petorio. So help me, God." (or, "...I swear.") ## Governor - "I, (governor-elect), do faithfully swear that I will protect and serve truly the people of (province or territory) and the constitution of Petorio. So help me, God." (or, "...I swear.") ## Paliamentary Representative - "I, (senator-elect, commoner-elect), do faithfully swear that I will protect and serve truly the people of Petorio and the constitution of Petorio. So help me, God." (or, "...I swear.") ## Mayor - "I, (mayor-elect), do faithfully swear that I will protect and serve truly the people of (city) and the constitution of Petorio. So help me, God." (or, "...I swear.") Article 14: Resignation # If a leader feels that they can no longer serve their term, they must give a valid reason for resignation to the President or Parliament, who will then approve or deny it. Chapter 8: Parliament March 20, 2009 Article 15: Elections # Every year in December, a Parliamentary election must occur. # Any Petorian citizen of any age from the province they are running to represent may run for Senator or Commoner. Article 16: Job of Parliament # A member of the Senate, the president, or vice president may introduce legislature. # The Senate will vote on proposed legislature first following discussion. # The House of Commons will vote on the passed legislature after the Senate. ## The president can overrule the House of Commons if they deny legislature; however, he/she may not overrule a decision made by the Senate. ## When the president signs legislature approved by both houses, or legislature approved by the Senate and denied by the House of Commons, though overruled, the law will become official. Chapter 9: War Article 17: Declaration of War # War must only be declared when Petorio or an ally is seriously threatened by a third party # Only the President may declare war on a foreign country. ## Before war can be made official, the Parliament must approve of the president's decision by an 80% "yay" voting in the Senate and a 60% "yay" voting in the House of Commons. # Petorio must pull out of a war if nothing serious occurs within six months of entering. Chapter 10: Economy Article 18: Printing Bank Notes # Only the Federal government, the Bank of Petorio, and the president may print bank notes. There shall be bank note denominations of $5, $10, $20, $50, and $100. ## The president may only print bank notes after being approved by the Bank of Petorio. Article 19: Minting Coins # Only the Federal government and the Bank of Petorio may mint Petorian coins. There shall be 10¢, 20¢, 50¢, and $1 coins. # It is required that, when minted, the coins include the date of minting. This law does not apply to bank notes. ## The 10¢ coin is to be made of copper. ## The 20¢ coin is to be made of silver or zinc. ## The 50¢ coin is to be made of silver or zinc. ## The $1 coin is to be made of gold. Article 20: Usage of Bank notes and Coins # Citizens may use bank notes and coins for personal and business usage. # It is illegal to deface Petorian currency. ## The punishment for defacing bank notes is a $10–$60 federal fine. ## The punishment for defacing coins is a $100–$250 federal fine. # It is illegal to counterfeit Petorian currency. ## The punishment for counterfeiting bank notes is an $800–$2000 fine and possible incarceration. ## The punishment for counterfeiting coins is a $2000–$4500 fine and possible incarceration. Chapter 11: Parliament part 2 Article 21 # The Parliament of Petorio is an unicameral legislature # There shall be one representative per province ## Each vote shall be equal # Members of Parliament shall only skip a maximum of 2 votes in their term. ## If a member of Parliament skips more than 2 votes in their year term they will be removed from office. Chapter 12: Vice Presidency Article 22: Powers of the Vice President # The Vice President shall have considerably less power than the president. # The Vice President has the power to propose but not necessarily put forward laws in Parliament. # The Vice President has the power to appoint judges. Chapter 13: Rights of Citizens and Government (pt. 3) # Each citizen should be able to write to their representative and receive a response. # Each citizen shall have the right to be employed without discrimination. # The President and Vice President cannot run for a seat in Parliament. ## They may run for the governorship of a province. # A Supreme Justice shall be appointed by the Vice President. ## They shall have no term limit however, they may resign whenever they please. ## They shall hear cases of treason and wrongdoing by individuals within the government. # If a citizen is found guilty of treason they shall be stripped of their citizenship. # If a member of the Petorian government is found guilty of wrongdoing they shall be removed from office. # Any other cases shall be decided by a jury. Category:Petorio Category:Constitutions